


The Apple Tree

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Children, Cute, Gen, Magic, apple trees, george would definitely prank his niece like this, lily would believe anything her uncle tells her, she drags this little yellow wagon around, toddler lily luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: A very young Lily Luna follows her Uncle George around everywhere and is very willing to be convinced of anything he might tell her.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter & George Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivermectin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ivy!! <3 this fic is kind of a placeholder present because I am in the process of writing you a lumity fic, but I wanted you to have something from me on your actual birthday so this cute little thing is that hahaha I love you xxxxxx 
> 
> shoutout to alpenglow for the adorable image of lily luna following george around with a little yellow wagon <3

Lily Luna pulled her thumb out of her mouth to give her little yellow wagon an especially large tug. She had to get it over a bump in the lawn at the Burrow. The sun was shining down, filtering through the brush and trees that enclosed the little garden. Light glinted off Lily’s wagon, turning it sunflower yellow, just as the sunlight glinted off Lily’s fiery hair as it fell in strands of tangerine and amber, sticky marmalade, carrot, and cheery apricot.

“Hey, come here, Lils,” called Uncle George, beckoning her from the shade of the apple tree at the bottom of the garden. Lily was entranced by the way his hair flared fire and sandstone and spice with just a hint of rust in the glinting light, a bit darker than her own.

Lily yanked on her yellow wagon again as it bumped over the grass, throwing her slightly off balance. She righted herself on her short legs and hurried towards her uncle, wagon bouncing along behind her.

“What are you looking at?” She asked her uncle curiously. He was crouched at the base of the apple tree, something shiny and vermillion bright in his hand.

“The apples are ripe, Lily,” he held the shiny orb out to her. “Do you want to try one?”

Lily reached out for the apple, plucking it from her uncle’s hand with the utmost delicacy. “Yes please.” She added as an afterthought, making him chuckle.

Uncle George stood up and plucked his own apple from a branch above his head. Lily bit into her own apple, the flesh crisp and sweet in her mouth.

A few minutes later Uncle George had finished his apple and he inspected the core. He began to walk back across the lawn to the house, casting a glance over his shoulder at Lily. The small girl quickly grabbed the handle of her wagon and gave it a yank, frantically following her uncle.

“You know,” he began as Lily devoured the last of her apple in her frantic dash after him. “If you eat the apple seeds, you’ll have apple trees grow out your ears by tomorrow morning.”

This revelation halted Lily in her headlong dash across the lawn, bringing her to a complete halt, the little yellow wagon crashing into her legs with its gathered momentum. 

“Really?” She asked, wide eyed and ready to believe anything Uncle George told her.

“Really,” he said, tipping her a wink. He pulled two more apples out of his pockets and put them into her wagon. “Look after these for me, won’t you, Lils?”

She nodded vigorously. She had complete faith she’d be able to grow apple trees out her ears by tomorrow. It was a magical secret shared with a magical girl, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else was told ridiculous things by family members when they were a kid? I certainly was!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! https://motherofmercury.tumblr.com/


End file.
